Mi ángel de la muerte
by yami1819
Summary: No tiene nada que ver con la categoría que le he puesto, es un fic original xD pero en fanfiction no hay sitio donde ponerlos . . Es un fic de un sueño raro que tuve hace poco. Yuri


Que de tiempo si pasarme por aqui n_nU Bueno, este fic es un sueño raro que tuve el otro día, pero un poco modificado, ya que me despertaron antes del final ¬w¬ Hace tanto que no escribo que creo que he perdido la practica xD pero bueno, al menos lo intenté ùwu

Que por cierto, este fic lo hice para Maca, Maqui, Maquita :3 Por que te dije que lo haría. Ves? te quiero, joe. A ver si con esto ya me crees òwó

Es un poco bastante malo, lo hice con prisas, y se nota bastante XDD lo siento TwT

* * *

Me había ido de vacaciones con mis padres y mi hermana a un camping de Huelva.

Mi hermana y yo estabamos en la piscina, disfrutando del día. No había casi nadie allí, salvo dos socorristas.

Estaba tomando el sol tranquilamente sentada, mientras mi hermana estaba echándose la siesta a mi lado.

En ese momento, divisé una chica que venía hacia mi dirección. Tenía el rostro pálido y llevaba un vestido gótico negro, hasta las rodillas, y paseaba un perro de madera.

¿Qué edad podía tener? ¿La misma que yo? ¿Un año menos, quizá? Parecía no estar muy cuerda...

Entonces me dí cuenta. Ese perro se estaba moviendo... Un perro de madera que se movía solo... Y me estaba mirando. Apartó su vista de mí, y miró a la chica. Esta sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa diabólica como yo esperaba de una chica así, sino más bien, era una sonrisa como cariñosa. Como cuando abres un baúl de juguetes y sonríes acordándote de tu infancia...

Se acercó hasta mi posición, y se sentó al lado de mi hermana. Yo me quedé un poco extrañada. ¿Que pretendía?

En ese momento, empezó a venir más gente extraña. Iban vestidos con trajes góticos. Me sentí avergonzada. ¿Y si había una fiesta gótica en la piscina y yo no me enteré?

Hablaban entre ellos en susurros, casi inaudibles para mí.

Mi hermana seguía dormida. Intenté despertarla, pero no había manera.

Aquella extraña gente, empezó a acercarse a nosotras. Miré a aquella chica, se estaba levantando.

Todos se juntaron y empezaron a charlar y beber, como si fuese una fiesta. Pero, ¿De dónde salieron las bebidas? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada.

Había bastante gente ahí, pero nadie levantaba mucho la voz, hablaban bajito, tan bajito que no escuchaba nada. Eso me frustraba.

Los dos socorristas que había allí se habían quedado dormidos, como mi hermana. No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero estaba asustada. Algo dentro de mí me intentaba decir que saliese de alli, pero yo estaba petrificada, observando a aquellas personas. Más concretamente, a la chica del perro de madera.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo que había pasado antes por alto, la chica estaba ciega. El perro la guiaba a donde ella quería ir. Debía de ser un robot... de madera., no?

"Es guapa."

-¿eh? --Escuché una voz en mi cabeza, y juraría que era la de mi hermana. Pero seguía dormida.

"¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?"

-¡No! --No sé muy bien el porque, pero estaba ruborizada.

"¿Te da vergüenza?"

Quizá era eso, vergüenza. ¿Qué pintaba yo allí, con _esa_ gente?

Nadie de allí parecía verme. Eso, o me estaban ignorando.

En ese momento, como si me estubiese leyendo el pensamiento, la chica ciega se dirigió hacía mi de nuevo, y se paró frente a mi.

Me quedé mirándola a los ojos, azules muy claros. Por un momento pensé que podía verme.

-Ven conmigo. --Me dijo.

Sin pensarmelo dos veces, me levanté del suelo y agarré su mano.

Todo a mi alrededor desapareció, como por arte de magia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré en un lugar diferente. Era una ciudad enorme, pero estaba vacía. Podía ver los coches circulando por las carreteras, pero estos no transportaban a nadie dentro.

Estaba allí sola. La chica ya no estaba conmigo. Crucé la carretera que había frente a mi y andube todo recto durante un rato, hasta llegar a un largo puente blanco. Al lado, había una vieja casa. Entré en ella, y bajé al sótano. Era como si supiese a donde estaba yendo, como si ya me conociese aquel lugar, sabía que _la_ encontraría allí.

Y en efecto, allí estaba ella, esperándome. Estaba sola, frente a mí. Me miró a los ojos, era una mirada triste. Le acaricié la mejilla con mi mano.

-¿Qué te pasa? --Le pregunté.

-Nada, no importa. --Su voz era dulce, como la de una niña pequeña. Se acercó a mi rostro y me besó tiernamente en los labios. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la apreté más contra mi. Besé su mejilla y fui bajando hasta su cuello, dándole pequeños mordisquitos. Ella gimió. La agarré de la cintura, y la empotré contra la pared más cercana. Ella me clavaba las uñas en la espalda y no paraba de decir mi nombre... ¿Mi nombre?

Me separé de ella bruscamente.

-¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?

Estaba toda ruborizada. Le sentaba muy bien. De repente, su cara se tornó triste. -Te conozco, Amy. Desde hace años.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Lilith, y... soy un dios de la muerte.

No estaba sorprendida en absoluto. Dentro de mi, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ella venia a por mi, iba a matarme.

-No... no quiero hacerlo. No quiero matarte. --Se acercó a mi y me abrazó fuertemente.

Era extraño, pero ella me gustaba. Es más, era como si la conociese desde hacía mucho, como si ya me hubiese enamorado de ella hacía tiempo.

La besé de nuevo, pero esta vez era un beso apasionado. Mi lengua jugaba con la suya, mientras con mis manos masajeaba sus pechos.

Ella me agarró las manos y se separó de mi.

-Debes irte ahora, Amy.

-No quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de ti.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Volveré a verte?

-No mientras estes consciente.

Al principio no lo entendí muy bien. Pero después me di cuenta, ¿Solo podía verla si estaba inconsciente?

Sin darme cuenta, ella desapareció de allí.

Subí las escaleras del sótano y salí de aquel lugar.

Escuchaba voces lejanas. -¡Ya está despertando!

-¡Oh señor! Gracias al cielo que estas bien, Amy.

-¿Mamá? -- Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en la piscina. -¿Que ha... ocurrido?

-¡Casi te ahogas! --me gritó mi hermana.

-Suerte que te sacamos a tiempo. --dijo uno de los socorristas.

Mientras caminabamos hacia la carabana, mi madre iba echándome la bronca. Pero yo no la estaba escuchando. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Ella no existía?

A la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, me levanté y salí afuera. Necesitaba verla de nuevo. Pero, ¿cómo?... ¿Y si me suicidaba? Así no despertaría nunca, estaría con ella para siempre.

Fui al botiquín de la carabana y cogí un bote de pastillas.

Me atiborré hasta que no dejé ninguna en el bote. Poco a poco sentí como si flotase, y todo empezó a volverse negro.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba en aquella ciudad de nuevo. ¿Que coño era aquello? ¿El limbo moderno? y si era así, ¿Por qué solo estaba yo?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

_Esa_ voz... Me giré y allí estaba ella de nuevo.

-No soportaba no poder verte de nuevo.

-¿No lo entiendes? nunca podremos estar juntas. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? no has cambiado nada en estos años.

-¿Eh?

Se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi frente. De repente, miles de recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza. Entonces lo comprendí todo. No era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos. Antes ella era humana, y fuimos pareja hasta que morí asesinada. Hizo un trato con el dios de la muerte para que pudiese reencarnarme de nuevo. A cambio, ella estaba condenada a trabajar para él, por toda la eternidad. Un precio muy alto a pagar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? --sin quererlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro.

-Necesitaba verte de nuevo. No pude hacerte feliz. No te dio tiempo de disfrutar de la vida. Eras demasiado joven. Te lo debía. Todo el tiempo estube pensando en mi. Siempre tenías que estar cuidándome, siempre te estaba pidiendo ayuda, no te dejaba vivir tu vida... E intentaba justificarlo con mi ceguera. Fui una egoísta. Demasiado débil, no sabía mantenerme en pie yo sola, siempre dependiendo de la ayuda de los demás. Quería hacerte libre dándote una segunda oportunidad.

-Lilith... yo solo quería estar contigo... No es justo... no es justo que hicieras eso... ¡Tú nunca podrás ser libre de esta forma!

-Pero tú si. Es hora de que cruces la puerta. No puedes quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo.

-Ven conmigo.

-No puedo.

-Si tú no vienes, paso.

-Amy...

-¿Qué ocurre si nos quedamos aquí por siempre?

-Desaparecemos.

-Pues entonces, me quedaré aquí. --Me senté en el suelo y me crucé de brazos.

Hizo un mohín. -Amy, por favor..

-Quédate conmigo. Es lo único que te pido.

Se quedó callada un rato, depués suspiró y se sentó a mi lado. -Eres idiota. De verdad que lo eres.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y apollé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Y así nos quedamos hasta el final.

Por fin iba a estar contigo para siempre.

* * *

lo sé, los finales no son lo mío XD siempre me pasa lo mismo xD

Por cierto! una cosa que no aclaré en el fic, el perrito de madera podía ver por Lilith. Ella era ciega, pero el perro era como unos segundos ojos, veía a través de él, no se si me explico .__. es igual xD

Algún día, reescribiré este fic bien xD


End file.
